Kingdom Hearts: Birth Of The New Rangers
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: It's been twenty years since the Power Rangers have saved the world from the Organisation 13. Now gone their seperate ways after a huge ranger war where all the rangers sacrificed their powers to stop the new enemy, Naminé is now a pirate captain and she will end up leading them to become the new Rangers. References towards Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in here.
1. Twenty Years On

Kingdom Hearts/Power Rangers book #3

_This chapter is mainly a point of view on what happened after the second book._

_**chapter 1: Seeing the past everyday.**_

_"I remember it as it was yesterday. The seven of us, fighting against the organisation and protecting the worlds as their power rangers. Then...then everything went downhill soon after. Manic...the white ranger; kept having these dreams about a war. A ranger war...and it wasn't getting any better._

_Turns out that he was right. We alongside every other ranger there was who was brought to this universe to fight in this war, fought against this evil...we had never seen. In the end, we had to sacrifice our own ranger powers to stop them...but it wasn't enough, even though every one of us rangers had sacrificed our own powers, we had nothing left, only to continue on with our lives like nothing happened at all._

_I still can't believe how we lost the Thunderzords, Ninjazords and Shogunzords as well. It was like a major down for us. But...what happened to the other rangers? Well...Manic went to a world and settled down with Tommy as they opened up a martial arts dojo. Not bad for the former white and green rangers, Sora went back to Destiny Island and has now a father with Kairi. Riku is nowhere to be found...but that's always Riku's style. Shadow, the former red ranger, is now also on another world, as their ruler...seems that life has pretty much been good for us...apart from me. What about me you ask, what about Naminé?_

_Well...I'm actually a pirate captain now, kinda funny, I know but somehow it's great...I have a crew of six others and they're loyal...however, I recently was given a map from Tommy. I don't know where it takes us, but I'm going to take that risk...somehow, I think my days as a power ranger is not over yet._

_...So sit back, relax and let me tell you the story of how my crew and I became the Power Rangers Pirate Armada."_


	2. Birth Of The Power Rangers Pirate Armada

**Chapter 2: Becoming the power rangers pirate armada.**

_You know, there's something adrift here, but I shrugged it off and set the sails to head us on off to the destination where Tommy would meet us. Eventually getting there, we found Tommy and Manic waiting. Manic was the same old self; but in his karate gi but both had cut their hair short which kinda irked me because I always liked Manic and Tommy to have long hair. This was a wierd sense because he was still the white ranger to me and Tommy was the green ranger to me always._

_"Good to see you old friend." Manic said as Tommy hugged me and I then introduced my own crew as Manic laughed. "I never ever thought you'd become a pirate...not your style Naminé...then again I always never thought you'd be a power ranger...but you did." He said as he nodded. He still remembered that we all had to give up our powers, he still held his falcon coin but it was frazzled afterwards. I held the Bear coin in the same state._

_"I'll show you this...you'll need it. Come, let's go to my house." Manic said as we all followed him to his dojo and went upstairs. He then got a treasure chest out and handed it to me. "Here, you'll need this. I cannot tell you anymore, but...take these as well. I found them outside the dojo and figured that you would use them." Tommy said as he handed us five morphers which looked like cell phones and some figures of rangers as some of my crew laughed at getting these morphers and figures. "What are these?" I said as Tommy stood in and took over but I stopped them and we made our way back to the ship._

_"What are these...figure things?" One said as Tommy looked at them. "They're your ranger keys...they'll allow you to morph into the Power Rangers Pirate Armada." Tommy explained as Manic then got a key out and opened the chest as a bright light came out of it. "You just turn the figures into keys and use them with the Armada morpher." Tommy said afterwards as he gave me the red ranger key._

_"Me...but why?" I said as Manic walked towards me. "I always trusted you. As the yellow ranger, you had numerous times to take as leader when I wasn't able to. When Tommy joined the team, you were the first one to welcome him into the team. You now have a crew and you're their captain and leader. No matter what other people think about you, you'll always be their leader and mentor." He said as I looked at the red ranger key and nodded. "I'll do my best to be a leader in the ways you were a leader to our rangers" I replied as after that, the ship was fired at._

_"Uh oh...looks like they're back!" Tommy said as Manic and I nodded. "Let's go!" I said as we all ran off the ship but then Tommy and Manic got taken down. "Use your morphers now!" He said as I nodded. "Let's do this crew!" I said as we all stood in a line and got our keys and turned them into keys as we opened the morphers and inserted the keys into the morpher. "Go, Go, Pirate Armada!" we all said as we morphed for the first time...but not for the last time for me. "Just like riding a bike!" Tommy said as Manic nodded. We then took on the enemies and after a while, they retreated._

_We demorphed afterwards and looked at the new keys and morphers. Manic nodded and we headed back to the ship. As the chest opened, we saw many keys inside. Manic then came in and told us that not all the keys had been found, that we would have to find them ourselves. However, Tommy and Manic gave us their powers stored inside keys - the Green Ranger key and the White Ranger key as we put them with the rest of the keys that the two had found. We had no sixth ranger or seventh ranger...but I had a feeling, we would be getting a new ranger to the addition. "It's time to pass the torch, you guys are the new generation of Power Rangers, be the worlds saviours against evil and prove to me, that I made the right choice." He said as I nodded, then hugged both of them before they left._

_"Where to now captain?" I heard as I turned and sat down in my seat. "Hmm...let's go and visit some other old friends...right star to the right and straight on until morning." I said as I shook my head. This was going to be very interesting soon enough._


End file.
